1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for updating a buffer. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and systems for updating a buffer across a communication link.
2. Background of the Invention
In the field of interconnect technologies, demand for ever increasing data rates, especially as related to video presentations, continues to grow,
The Mobile Display Digital Interface (MDDI) is a cost-effective, low power consumption, transfer mechanism that enables very-high-speed data transfer over a short-range communication link between & host and a client. MDDI requires a minimum of just four wires plus power for bi-directional data transfer that delivers a maximum bandwidth of up to 3.2 Gbits per second.
In one application, MDDI increases reliability and decreases power consumption in clamshell phones by significantly reducing the number of wires that run across a handset's hinge to interconnect the digital baseband controller with an LCD display and/or a camera. This reduction of wires also allows handset manufacturers to lower development costs by simplifying clamshell or sliding handset designs.
In controlling an LCD display across an MDDI link, one problem that arises relates to image flickering when the display is refreshed. Typically, what is needed is either a long persistence conversion or a refresh rate thai is higher than what the human eye can perceive. Long persistence conversion results in image smearing when images appear to move. Therefore, it is desirable for the display to have a high refresh rate. A typical problem that occurs, however, is image tearing. The problem is that while the display is being refreshed at a high rate, the frame buffer associated with the display is being filled at a slower rate. As a result, the display image may reflect both updated and old image information within the same frame of tire display.
In one solution, multiple buffers are used and image information is cycled through the multiple buffers to avoid the image tearing problem described above. This includes commonly known “double buffering” approaches. The drawback of such solution, however, is clearly in the increased cost and chip space requirements in implementation.
What is needed therefore are methods and systems to enable buffer update solutions that, solve the above described problems while satisfying the cost and space requirements of MDDI applications.